Mutant Force series
Mutant Force '''(commonly abbrieviated ''MF'') is an fighting game that using elements but is consumed with colors. Plot In June 2018, there are few humans with the power of elements and colors that they never knew of from an early age, and which began to manifest within them when they became older. The ancient demon, Darkblack, is planning to endanger the world and all those who live there, and so his constant nemesis, the ancient mage, Whitelight, has assembled "mutants" from all over the world, subsequently naming this new group the "Mutant Force," to stop the unholy being and his evil plans, as well as his own group of "mutants," the "Darkblack Cult," before it is too late and we are all done for. Games in series * Mutant Force Characters Mutant Force Playable * '''Aadhya Naarangravi ''(voiced by Anjali Bhimani): A wealthy young Indian heiress. She represents the color orange and the element of the sun. * '''Babatunde Burawileaye ''(voiced by Rhasaan Orange): A professional boxer hailing from Lagos. He represents the color brown and the element of earth. * '''Dieter Grauerrauch ''(voiced by Andrew Bowen): A German assassin and minion of Darkblack. He represents the color grey and the element of smoke. * '''Alberto "El Volcánoro" Cervantes ''(voiced by Steve Cardenas): A Mexican luchador. He represents the color gold and the element of lava. * '''Fuchsia Loveheart ''(voiced by Camille Hyde): A female New York City model. She represents the color fuchsia and the element of heart. * '''Gaétan Ambsplosion ''(voiced by Doug Erholtz): A Parisian street magician. He represents the color amber and the element of explosions (or fireworks in this case). * '''Joanna Cyanstream ''(voiced by Tara Strong): A British Olympic champion swimmer. She represents the color cyan and the element of water. * '''Kaori Awabengeki ''(voiced by Cristina Vee): A Tokyo biker girl. She represents the color pink and the element of electricity. * '''Lenya Serebrostal' ''(voiced by Stefan Kapičić): A Russian construction worker and practitioner of CQC. He represents the color silver and the element of metal. * '''Li Huangsefeng ''(voiced by Will Yun Lee): A Shaolin monk. He represents the color yellow and the element of wind. * '''Miriam Sagolmagnet ''(voiced by Linda Lee): Hailing from Tel Aviv, a PG-13-level sexy and seductive minion of Darkblack. She represents the color purple and the element of magnetism. * '''Moira Greenthumb ''(voiced by Laura Bailey): An Irish environmentalist who fights in the Tournament of Elements and Colors in order to preserve nature. She represents the color green and the element of nature. * '''Nicole Emeracid ''(voiced by Kira Buckland): A petty jewel thief from Vancouver and minion of Darkblack. She represents the color emerald and the element of acid. * '''Onni Sininenjää ''(voiced by Edward Bosco): A star hockey player from Helsinki. He represents the color blue and the element of ice. * '''Qadir Ramal ''(voiced by Dave Fennoy): A major general in the Saudi Arabian Army. He represents the color and element of sand. * '''Roman "Radioaklaym" Ponomarenko ''(voiced by Khary Payton): A former power plant worker who was horribly mutated in the Chernobyl disaster and is now a minion of Darkblack. He represents the color lime green and the element of radiation. * '''Russell Redfire ''(voiced by Jason David Frank): A Canadian Ojibwe martial arts champion, and the poster boy of Mutant Force. He represents the color red and the element of fire. * '''William Crimstal ''(voiced by Travis Willingham): A Seattle police officer and MMA practitioner. He represents the color crimson and the element of crystals. Hidden * '''Ochakili ''(voiced by Gerald C. Rivers): A Kenyan tribal shaman. He represents the color ochre and the element of the mind. * '''Spyros Onychpsychi ''(voiced by Crispin Freeman): A Greek minion of Darkblack. He represents the color onyx and the element of souls. * '''Baruch "Timbronze" Cohen ''(voiced by Danny Jacobs): A chronokinetic British Jew minion of Darkblack. He represents the color bronze and the element of time. * '''Viola Spaziella ''(voiced by Gina Grad): An Italian astronomer. She represents the color violet and the element of space. Bosses * '''Darkblack ''(voiced by Richard Epcar): An ancient demon, and the final boss of Mutant Force. He represents the color black and the element of darkness. * '''Whitelight ''(voiced by Corey Burton): An ancient mage, and the sub-boss of Mutant Force. He represents the color white and the element of light. Pre-Order * '''Gravinum ''(voiced by J. Michael Tatum): An alien prince sent to defeat Darkblack and put an end to endanger the world. He represents the color platinum and the element of gravity. DLC * '''Stuart "Azure Neon" Johnson ''(voiced by Will Friedle): An ordinary guy who is chosen by a powerful space ring to become a Green Lantern-like hero. He represents the color azure and the element of neon. * '''Chua Zhijingjiao ''(voiced by Kelly Hu): A Singaporean female minion of Darkblack. She represents the color amethyst and the element of sound. * '''Farjaad Taknaalhashin ''(voiced by Ian Sinclair): An Afghan robotics engineer and millionaire. He represents the color hunter green and the element of technology. * '''İbrahim Zeyağ ''(voiced by Philip Shahbaz): An oilbending yağlı güreş wrestler. He represents the color olive and the element of oil. * '''Jason Squidnight ''(voiced by Cameron Bowen): A street vandal who uses his elemental powers to leave graffiti everywhere he goes. He represents the color midnight blue and the element of ink. * '''Park "Yuljigae" Chun-hee ''(voiced by Janice Kawaye)'': A teenage Seoul schoolgirl who becomes a Sailor Moon-type heroine in order to stop Darkblack. She represents the rainbow and the element of glass. Notes * MGW haves made them into an powernatural of elemental and color currently name. Category:MGW Productions